


Make a wish (31)

by AlisoneDavies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Happy Birthday, Hurt Mick Davies, London, Men of Letters British Branch (Supernatural), Mick Davies Lives, OS, Sad, Sad Ending, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whiskey & Scotch, Wishes, pub
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisoneDavies/pseuds/AlisoneDavies
Summary: Tout petit OS un peu triste. Spécialement pour aujourd'hui. Comme c'est la tradition depuis deux ans déjà...
Kudos: 2





	Make a wish (31)

**…**

_Bip, bip, bip !_

Le réveil sonna quelques secondes. Avant que Mick ne tende le bras pour arrêter ce bruit assourdissant. Il était déjà réveillé depuis un moment. Allongé sur le dos, il contemplait le plafond dans la semi-pénombre, en pensant à sa future journée.

Il souffla un coup et se leva.

À pas lents et sans grande motivation, il traîna jusqu'à la cuisine pour mettre la bouilloire en route. Ensuite, il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet dans la vitre, il se figea.

Ses cheveux noirs en bataille avaient sacrément besoin d'un coup de ciseau, ses cernes rendaient terne sont regard si bleu translucide, sa barbe de trois jours lui rongeait le visage et des petites rides dû au stress commençaient à se former sur son front. Il souffla derechef.

**…**

Il prépara un long thé chaud avec une pointe de miel et dégusta son maigre petit-déjeuner assit devant son ordinateur.

Encore beaucoup de travail l'attendait aujourd'hui. Dr Hess n'en finissait pas avec ses sempiternels ordres.

Mick jeta un coup d’œil sur son téléphone portable.

Pas de messages. Aucun.

Il jeta l'appareil, vida le fond de sa tasse dans l'évier et partit sous la douche.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien et le réchauffa. L'hiver anglais était rude cette année et Mick avait souvent froid. Sûrement à cause de la fatigue, pensait-il.

**…**

Une fois vêtu de son éternel costume sombre, il arriva au Q.G des Hommes de Lettres Britanniques. Machinalement, il prit la direction de son bureau et commença a travailler sur tous les dossiers en attente.

Il zieuta une nouvelle fois son mobile. Toujours pas de messages.

Il ferma les yeux pour contrôler sa respiration et reprit son travail. Il voulait s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser.

**…**

Mick venait d'être récemment nommé Leader des Chasseurs Britanniques. Il devait faire ses preuves auprès de Dr Hess. Il avait obtenu son diplôme haut la main et désormais il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Arthur Ketch venait également d'avoir son certificat. Sauf que, lui, il travaillait sur le terrain. Contrairement à Mick, qui dirigeait tout depuis le Q.G.

Justement, Mick pensa à Toni et Arthur. Il se demandait à ce moment-là s'il pouvait les considérer comme « amis ».

Il vérifia une nouvelle fois sa messagerie de portable. Rien.

Apparemment, non, donc.

**…**

La journée se passa ainsi. Lentement et tristement.

Vers 18h, Mick attrapa son manteau et quitta le bureau.

Le froid Londonien le fit sursauter. C'était un temps à neige. Il glissa les mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer en se dirigeant rapidement vers « The Admirals. »

Un Pub Anglais.

Nommé ainsi d'après une légende urbaine, qui disait que le premier propriétaire de l'endroit en question était un Amiral travaillant pour l'Empire Britannique en 1815 et que, depuis sa mort, il hantait toujours le Pub. La réplique miniature de son navire, le « Pax Britannica » trônait majestueusement au milieu de la place.

Seul Mick savait que ce n'était pas une légende et que l'endroit était réellement hanté. Pourtant, il aimait venir en ce lieu, c'était son autre « Q.G ».

**…**

Il s'installa au bar, ôta son manteau et commanda machinalement au Barman.

\- Whiskey, double, sans glaçon.

Le temps d'être servi, Mick posa son téléphone à sa gauche en allumant l'écran.

Toujours pas de messages.

Une fois son verre de Bushmills en main, Mick lorgna le liquide doré quelque longues minutes, avant de murmurer pour lui-même.

\- Fais un vœu.

Il ferma les yeux, pria et but une gorgée d'une traite.

Puis, Mick posa son verre et chuchota à nouveau.

\- 31 ans et j'ai déjà tué mon meilleur ami. 31 ans et tous les autres sont partis.

Il termina enfin son Whiskey.

Son vœu était simple : Ne pas être présent pour ses 32 ans.

**…**

**THE END**

**…**

_Lá Breithe Shona Duit_


End file.
